Girl Meets Law and Order: SVU
by writingismylife0101
Summary: Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler are discouraged when a serial rapist that was identified by three victims goes free. His M.O. is to target college students and violently rape them after stalking them for a month. When Riley Matthews, daughter of Topanga and Cory Matthews, is his latest victim, Olivia and Elliot set out to capture him, and they are after his blood.
1. Introduction

**So I have decided to go with a Crossover idea!**

 **To elaborate, here is the Summary!**

Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler are discouraged when a serial rapist that was identified by three victims goes free. His M.O. is to target college students and violently rape them after stalking them for a month. When Riley Matthews, daughter of Topanga and Cory Matthews, is his latest victim, Olivia and Elliot set out to capture him, and they are after his blood. But why? Find out in Girl Meets L&O:SVU!

 **If you aren't hooked yet, you will be when you discover the victims of the serial rapist. I can't tell you that because then we wouldn't have a story.**

 **You have to be patient in order to get what you want. But I want you guys to read this story and follow it until the very end. My goal is to have 20 or more chapters, over 300 reviews, and at least 100 favorites and follows.**

 **To get what I want, I have to provide you with suspense as well as a good bit of drama and romance, am I right?**

 **The pairings of this story will be:**

 **Riley/Lucas**

 **Olivia/Elliot**

 **Maya/Josh**

 **Farkle/Smackle**

 **Riley/Dickie (for a few chapters)**

 **Topanga/Cory**

 **Auggie/Ava**

 ** _The ages are as follows: (I will put each character in age category!)_**

 _ **10- Auggie, Ava, Eli, Noah**_

 ** _20- Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, Dickie, Lizzie_**

 ** _23- Josh, Kathleen_**

 _ **42- Olivia, Topanga, Cory**_

 ** _44- Elliot_**

 **NOT ALL CHARACTERS ARE LISTED. Since this is fanfiction, I want Maureen to be someone else's daughter and not Elliot's :) She is Kathy's daughter, but she's not Elliot's. And Kathy (hehe) is older than Elliot.**

 **Olivia has Noah in this fanfiction! I adore Noah too much to leave him out. But I want him the same age as Auggie and Eli! They can be classmates!**

 **Ugh, I'm so excited to write this! I can barely contain mY EXCITEMENT!**

 **Just talking about it now gives me goosebumps and makes me squeal with readiness! I can't wait for you guys to take this journey with me! If you want to be written in the story, BY ALL MEANS PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW IT! I would love for you guys to do so!**

 **Okay, so without FURTHER ADO,**

 **GIRL MEETS L &O:SVU BEGINS!**

 **-XOXO writingismylife0101**


	2. Chapter 1

**It's here! The first chapter of Girl Meets Law and Order: SVU! I am so excited to be on this journey with you! I've outlined 7 chapters and have started writing chapter 2! I think you will like it! Some may hate because of the topic, but please PLEASE bear with me and try to keep an open mind. It gets so much better! This is kind of a filler chapter for you all. The ages may be off a bit, but it's fanfiction for a reason! So, without further ado, I give you Girl Meets Law and Order: SVU!**

"Riley, wake up! Guess what? It's the first day of our summer before junior year of college starts!" Maya shook Riley to try and wake up the brunette. Riley stirred in her slumber, the first sign of Maya's progress. Maya groaned to herself. She figured that tickling Riley's sides may bring the brunette out of her sleeping state. Maya tickled Riley's sides until she was wide awake and laughing.

"MAYA, I'M AWAKE!" Riley shouted for her best friend to let up on the assault on her ribs. They were both laughing, and the funny thing was that neither of them were really morning people. They finally calmed down and sighed in contentment. Maya was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"I never would have thought I would be here with you. We've come so far since our first day of college. We're about to start our third year Riley," she spoke softly as she turned to face Riley. "It's so surreal for me. In ninth grade, I really didn't care where I'd end up, but I knew that I'd always have you and that you'll always have me." Maya's voice started to crack, so she stopped her sappy speech and looked at Riley, who also had tears in her eyes.

"Maya, I can't imagine going to college without you. You were there for me last summer when Lucas and I broke up and he moved to Texas. Farkle and Smackle are engaged now, and we're both maids of honor. I mean, this life thing wouldn't be as grand as it is without you," Riley replied softly. They wiped their eyes and laughed at their actions. Rolling out of bed, the two women changed out of their pajamas and into some comfortable day clothes so they could go shopping. Bustling down the stairs, Riley and Maya raced to the kitchen of the Matthews' home like they were in fourth grade all over again. As usual, Maya beat Riley, and Riley asked her mom who won.

"My answer is the same every single time, Riley. Maya. Maya won. She beat you to the kitchen," Topanga laughed. Cory watched them as they bantered about their race to the table. Auggie was over at a friend's house, and his wife and two daughters were standing in the kitchen arguing. Yes, this was his life, but he wouldn't have it any other way. No one could ever ruin this life he had built for himself.

"Dad? Who won?" Riley turned to her dad while sporting the caving puppy eyes. Cory closed his and avoided the brunette's faux tears. He opened one eye just enough to see Riley still staring at him with the same look in her eye.

"Maya won, Riley. She did it fair and square," Cory rushed out. Maya made some sort of cackling noise, and the rest of the family joined in on the laughter. This was what Riley dreamed of having. She dreamt of having a family like this to come home to everyday. She wanted a husband that would make her laugh and keep her satisfied rather than abuse her and make her feel unworthy. She wanted children who would go out in the world and do great things. She's dreamed of being a wife and mother for so long that it seems like it will never happen.

"Earth to Riley," Maya coaxed Riley out of her daydream. Maya knew what Riley was thinking. Ever since, Lucas had left for Texas, Riley never dated nor looked at another boy. Sure, there were countless chances given to her by a number of boys at NYU, but Riley wouldn't give them the time of day because the one she wanted was being a veterinarian's apprentice in Texas.

"Maya, you ready to go shopping?" Riley asked Maya. She shook her head as they stood from the table. They grabbed their dishes and took them to the sink.

"Bye, girls! Be safe out there!" Topanga said. That saying had been drilled into the two girls' heads since they had hit high school. Every time they went out, Topanga or Cory would tell them those four words. Those four words meant the world to Maya because it showed her that someone cared about her and her well-being. Riley just thought that her parents were being over-protective, and Maya would always explain to Riley that her parents just wanted her home safely.

"Don't worry, Mom. We will. We always are," Riley smiled at her mother as she linked arms with Maya. They walked outside of the apartment and shut the door behind them. They looked at each other and smiled, walking down the hallway arm in arm. When they were outside, they unlinked their arms and walked side by side down the sidewalk. Cars raced by and the fresh, summer air blew across the women's faces. They both took a deep breath and let the view sink into their memory.

"One day," Riley started, "I want to be able to see this again. Only then, I want to have my children and husband with me." Maya looked over at her and smiled. Riley was always deemed as the "mother" of the group of friends. She was always looking out for them and telling them what they should and shouldn't do.

"You're going to find someone who will give you the entire universe," Maya replied. In her mind, Riley would be the first one to be married. She would have it all. The boy, the family, the home, the job… She wouldn't fail at life. She was far too intelligent and happy.

"I just want to be someone's world. I don't have to have the universe. As long as I am someone's first priority, I'll be just as happy," Riley sighed. She secretly hoped it would be Lucas that she would marry. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. Riley pulled her phone from her back pocket and saw Lucas's name across the screen. What a time! Riley answered the phone with giddiness spreading through her veins.

"Hi, Lucas." She was so nervous. She hadn't spoken to him since Christmas. In fact, she felt as if it had been longer than that. It had probably been Thanksgiving. It didn't matter to her now because he was calling her.

"Hey, Riles. I was just calling to let you know that I am back in the city. I wanted to surprise you, but I decided to meet you instead. Why don't you hop on a bus and head towards Manhattan?" Lucas asked. He, too, was nervous. The girl he was on the phone with now was the girl he wanted to marry. He wanted to have a family with Riley. He and Riley had always worked perfectly together. They were always in sync until debate class. In that class, Riley always out-witted him.

"Okay! I'll call you when I am on my way! Bye." Riley hung up the phone and looked at Maya pleadingly. Maya shook her head and chuckled.

"I was actually going to tell you sooner, Riles. I've got a bus to catch to Pennsylvania. And it's the same bus station that leaves for Manhattan, too. Why don't we go together?" Maya offered. Riley smiled with delight, and the girls were on their way.

Out of their vision, a man was watching them. He had his eye especially on Riley. She was just the right height and was so beautiful. His heart beat faster when he looked at her. He watched as she laughed on the phone with someone. He saw it all. No, he knew not her name, but he did know that she was a beautiful brunette with the right amount of body and height for him. She was just his type.

At the bus station, Riley bought a bus ticket to Manhattan, and Maya bought a bus ticket for Pennsylvania. They sat together and made small talk while they waited for their separate buses.

"This feels like the Lucas thing all over again, except there is no airport and no breakup," Riley stated. Maya snorted.

"Yeah, and you're not in tears and on your knees." The girls laughed at the memory now. Although that day was especially hard for Lucas and Riley, she realized now that it was for the best. A long-distance relationship would have strained her school life. Sitting in the bus station almost a year later, Riley was happy. She was going to see Lucas, but she was also sad because Maya was leaving for Pennsylvania. Shawn and Katy were there for some unknown reason.

"Bus 4110 to Pennsylvania now loading. Repeat. Bus 4110 to Pennsylvania is now loading." The announcement rang through the station as if it were a final call for the pair. Riley's heart started to ache. She didn't know why. All she knew is that suddenly she was engulfed into the blonde's arms. They hugged quickly and let go, both having tears in their eyes. Why they were crying, they didn't know.

"Bye, Riles. Don't do anything crazy with Lucas," Maya sniffled. She had stopped with the nicknames once they had hit junior year. It was getting old for them both. Occasionally, they would throw the "Sundance" or "hur-hur" out in the air, but it was all in good fun. Maya walked away from Riley and loaded the bus. As people started filing in, Maya stared out the window. The sun was shining bright, and it reminded her of Riley. The brightest and sweetest soul and the best friend.

After what felt like ages, the bus pulled away from the station, and Maya fought back tears. She just wanted to be with Riley. College had done a number on them. They only saw each other if their schedules worked out. Now, summer was here, and Maya was running off to Pennsylvania with her parents. Riley was going to see Lucas and possibly get their relationship back on track.

Riley waited for an hour after Maya left for her bus. She started to get anxious. Did she miss her bus? Surely she hadn't.

"Attention. The bus for Manhattan is leaving now. Bus 1250. Bus 1250 to Manhattan is boarding now." Riley bolted out of her seat and rushed to the bus. She found the closest seat to the front and sat there. She wanted to be the first one off so she could see Lucas faster. The bus took forever to load, but she didn't mind really. It gave her time to collect herself and her thoughts. She wanted to be mentally and emotionally ready for Lucas.

The ride to Manhattan was about fifteen minutes long, and that was due to traffic. They arrived at the bus station, and as soon as the bus was stopped, Riley was the first one off the train. She rushed into the station to look for Lucas. She couldn't see him. She sat down on one of the benches and waited.

"A pretty girl like you should have some company, am I right?" Lucas's voice startled her. She was out of her seat and her arms were around his neck so fast that he stumbled backwards. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, making sure he would never let her go again. But he had to release her from this bone-crushing hug so they could talk.

"I missed you so much, Lucas. I have been dying to tell you about sophomore year at NYU," Riley rambled. Lucas smiled at her. He had missed her more than anything. Nothing in this world filled the void in his heart faster than she did. She was everything to him, and he'd be damned if something were to happen to her around him.

"I can't wait to tell you all about Texas," Lucas murmured as he finally did what he'd been dying to do the year in Texas. He kissed Riley. She placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him back. To outsiders, it looked like a cute couple had been reunited. To Riley and Lucas, it meant that they were still unofficially official. They were back on. No words needed to be said for them to realize what they wanted.

 ******OKAY HOW WAS IT? I'm super duper excited-already said that-! It's not the best, and it probably won't get tons of reviews or favorites or follows, but I'm weirdly okay with that! So, if you do read it, please favorite or just leave a review so I know you at least clicked on it and maybe read a few sentences!**

 **Have a great day/night! xoxo, writingismylife0101!**

 **PS, I may drop my real name in a few author's notes, so be on the lookout ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I see the views on here, and it's amazing how many people have read it in two days! But there are no reviews :( Guys, that makes me super sad! I don't know if you like it or hate it, but I'd love to see your feedback. I know this is risky because of Girl Meets World, but as I said before, please bear with me! I haven't had an idea like this in a while, so it means the absolute world to me that I am able to write for you again. I haven't been on Fanfiction for almost a year, and it was because I had nothing to write. Some of my stories are on HIATUS until I get the inspiration I need.**

 **You have all been so patient with me, and I am eternally grateful for that. I have left everyone on a cliffhanger for Vengeance on an Innocent Soul, and I've had multiple nasty PMs about it. I have some of the chapter written, but I can't figure out how to lengthen it. It's literally 700 words right now. I usually shoot for 2,000 or more to chapter unless I've reached my endpoint on my outline.**

 **For all of you who have been patient with me, THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! I had a PM from September of 2017 about VoaIS, and she was so helpful! She told me what she thought, and she also told me to take my time! Those are the types of fans that I rave about. They are T totally understanding! So, yes, Vengeance on an Innocent Soul is being written still, but it's in the works.**

 **BACK TO GML &O:SVU!  
I have outlined 9 chapters now, and have edited some of them to make them more interesting and lengthy. This chapter alone has OVER 2,100 words, but with this author's note, it's gonna be a bit longer haha! In all seriousness, PLEASE PLEASE review so I know what you guys want! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the serial rapist and a few characters!**

Lucas and Riley decided to walk back to Greenwich because they wanted to discuss everything that had happened in the past year. They strolled out of the bus station with intertwined hands, and every person they passed were in awe of the two. The surrounding people had witnessed their bittersweet reunion, but they knew not of the words spoken between the pair.

"Dr. Lisa Truesdale was an amazing mentor," Lucas stated as they left the bus station. Riley looked up at him and smiled. She had been longing to hear this story since Lucas called her those many months ago.

"She showed me the ropes on how to be the best veterinarian I could be. She also challenged me to try new things. I had to give a dog a round of shots at one point. She gave it to me cold turkey. I told her that I couldn't do it. Riley, I was so nervous. I'm sure the dog was too. I'm pretty sure he knew that I didn't know what I was doing because he started moving around. That was when Dr. Truesdale stepped in and calmed the dog. That beagle calmed down so fast, I swear."

Hand in hand, they walked down the paths of New York, exchanging memories that they had made. When they passed by a consignment boutique, Riley asked Lucas to stop, and it confused him.

"Look inside," Riley pointed to a glass bunny lamp. Lucas recognized it immediately. It was her bunny lamp. "I gave it to the owner. She offered me over fifty dollars for that thing. I told her that I had no use for it and that another girl could enjoy the different colors that the bunny displayed." After admiring the lamp from the window, the pair continued their journey home.

"Did anyone happen to ask you out while I was gone?" Lucas asked nervously. Riley could feel his pulse increasing rapidly. She shook her head and sighed. She didn't want Lucas to know about the boys. She didn't want them, either. She wanted the boy who was holding her hand so tight in his. She wanted the soon-to-be Dr. Lucas Friar. She just wanted him.

"Yes, but they all received the same answer. I never went out with any of them," Riley answered truthfully. She didn't realize how much that answer had affected his jealousy.

"So many girls threw themselves at me, but I shrugged them off. I told them that the girl I wanted was in New York, aspiring to be an elementary teacher. I told them that I was off-limits. Although we were broken up, I felt like we never did. I felt a pain in my chest every time I thought about you dating someone else other than me. It physically pained me to sketch that image inside my head."

Lucas decided to look down and meet Riley's eyes. He noticed the tears had welled up, and she was trying so hard to fight them from falling. Lucas pulled Riley in for a hug, kissing the crown of her head as he did so. They rocked back and forth as Riley's emotions finally surfaced. Her body shook with sobs, a sign that she had been holding it all back for too long, and all Lucas could do was hold and rock her. It comforted him to be able to feel her and smell her. Riley felt safe in Lucas's embrace, and she hated it when she decided to pull away from his hold. Her mascara had run under her eyes, but Lucas didn't seem to care. He kissed above each eye.

"You are so beautiful, Riley. One day, I want to marry you. Want to know why?" Lucas asked her. Riley nodded her head as she watched him suspiciously. Lucas slid his backpack off his shoulders and set it on the ground. He unzipped the front pocket and pulled out a small square box that was red. Was he proposing to her? She wasn't ready. Riley hadn't prepared herself for this.

"It's a promise ring, Riley. I can see you panicking. I'm not proposing. At least, I'm not yet." Lucas opened the red box and revealed a small ring with two diamonds that were side by side. Riley stared at the ring, amazed at the beauty it carried with its simplicity.

"This is my promise to you, Riley Matthews, that no matter where I am, you are always mine. This is my promise to you that I will marry you and have you to hold for the rest of my life." Lucas slid the ring on Riley's left hand, and Riley was rendered speechless. The ring fit her finger perfectly. It adorned her hand so seamlessly that it all felt like a dream.

"I, um, is this real? Am I dreaming?" was all Riley could say. Instead, she embraced Lucas warmly, still in shock of what was happening. Her Lucas had just promised marriage. No engagement had happened, but in its place stood a promise.

 **Later that day…**

 **11:15 P.M.**

"Maya! He gave me a promise ring and told me he wanted to marry me!" Riley was hyperventilating. She had let it sink in that the ring on her finger verified her dreams of being married, only she was one step closer. She couldn't think straight.

"Riles, calm down. Can't you see that Lucas isn't going to break that promise? He waited until he was back. He wanted you the whole time he was in Texas. You need to get a hold of yourself. I'm super happy that you are one step closer to achieving more goals for your future," Maya spoke into the phone. Riley had been claiming "what if this" and "what if that" left and right.

"You are right. He made a promise. He's a good guy. He'll keep that promise. Right? Oh, what if he doesn't?" Riley started again. Maya laughed on the other end of the line. After all, that was all she could do. She couldn't hug Riley and jump around giddily. But how she wanted to!

"Riley, you need to get some sleep. Just think, when you wake up in the morning, you're going to have a sense of it all. It's going to be real. This is not a dream," Maya cooed into the phone. It was past eleven, and frankly, she was tired. "Goodnight, Peaches. I love you!"

"I love you, Maya," Riley responded. As they ended their phone call, a knock came from Riley's window. She tried to see who or what it was, but the curtains were blocking her view. She made her way over to the window and turned on the balcony lights. She then opened the curtain to see Lucas standing there with a puzzled expression. Riley unlocked her window and let him in immediately.

"What is it, Lucas?" Riley watched as Lucas's hands relaxed at the sound of her voice. Something was very wrong, but she couldn't read his expression to figure out what was going on exactly.

"A man… he was outside your window… camera…," Lucas couldn't form a complete sentence. Riley used the words he spoke and tried to interpret what Lucas was trying to say.

"A man was outside my window, and he had a camera. Was he taking pictures?" Riley started to worry. This was her new home for crying out loud. No one knew where she lived except Lucas and Maya. Lucas knew because he had just taken her home that afternoon. Maya knew because she lived there, too. Riley and Maya didn't live on campus.

"Yes. I called for him, but he ran off. It was like he knew what he was doing. He was hidden and everything, but I saw him when I was climbing up the fire escape, so I tried to take his picture as well. He had on a mask and everything."

Lucas was genuinely worried for Riley. He tried to make himself believe that the man wasn't spying on Riley, but the camera was angled at her bedroom window. Lucas could hardly see through it. There was no doubt in his mind that the peeping Tom got anything. No one could have seen all the way through those curtains. The only questioned that was floating around in his mind was why Riley.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Riley said reassuringly. She didn't think she'd have a stalker. She's never done anything to harm anyone, and she doesn't go out much. Why would someone want to stalk her?

 **At SVU Headquarters  
11:27 P.M.**

"How could they release him? The testimonies should have been evidence enough. They were coinciding. They said they smelled him, and they all noticed the same tattoos on his forearm. The Roman Numerals and the snake," Olivia ranted. She had just gotten word that a rapist she helped put away was released on a lack of evidence. Although the three women that gave their depositions recognized the tattoos and identified him, he was released because no evidence of the rapes existed. No semen was found, nothing. It was like it never happened. All the girls had done rape kits and had similar markings, but they still released him.

The MO of the guy was to stalk victims and let them know they were being stalked. That is, if he wasn't caught first. He would follow them to their homes and take pictures, but the police would never find them. He was just that good. He was great at masking his facial features. No one could ever see his face as he took away their innocence, but now they knew what he looked like.

"Liv, you need to calm down. While you're sitting here fuming, he's roaming the streets, and could quite possibly be scouting for another victim," Elliot told her. Olivia was on the verge of tears. That serial rapist had done a number on the squad. He hurt so many families, and he got away with it. Olivia owed it to those girls to put that man away, and she let them down.

"El, you don't understand. Those girls are going to be devastated and terrified. We can't let him strike again." Olivia was pacing the floor of the squad room, pushing her hair back with her hands every few paces. She was stressing. She couldn't let another innocent girl fall victim to this monster. She wondered where he was now and if another girl was in danger.

"I'm sure he's not that stupid, Olivia," Fin cut in as he caught the last bit of words that Olivia had said. Fin was always level-headed about serial rapists. "They lay low for a few days, maybe even weeks. He could be out of New York by now."

"He's right, Liv," Elliot agreed. "It's late. Let me take you home." Olivia nodded as she grabbed her keys and purse. She followed Elliot outside and to his car. He walked her to her side of the door and opened it for Olivia. She smiled and slid in the seat as Elliot shut the door and jogged around to the driver's side of the car.

"Elliot, when are you going to start seeing things from my perspective?" Olivia sighed. She just wanted to protect the females that roamed the streets of New York City. No one should have to live in fear. No girl deserves to have their innocence ripped away involuntarily by a monster that was loose on the streets. Just thinking about it made Olivia's eyes well up once again, but she held them back until she could get into her apartment.

"Olivia, you are my best friend. I just want you to be realistic. You can't save everyone. You can't always be the superhero. Sometimes, you've got to be the outsider looking in, if you know what I mean. It's not possible for you to jail every serial rapist and murderer out there. I don't want you risking your well-being because you want to be a superhero. If you are ever in a situation, please call for me or for backup. I can't lose you, Liv. Not while this guy is possibly out to get you," Elliot's words flowed slowly and smoothly from his mouth like molasses. He reached over and held Olivia's hand in his.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he wanted to be with her. To the world, she was just Olivia Benson: SVU detective. To him, she was the world. She held this image of her surroundings that no one could hold. She could be real; she could be positive. And then she could be really positive. Elliot thought to himself that he didn't want what the world gave him unless he had his Olivia. The pair arrived at Olivia's apartment a short while later. When Elliot parked, he shut off the car. Olivia gave him a puzzled look.

"Why'd you turn off your car?" Olivia asked him. He got out of the car, shut his door, and walked over to Olivia's side and opened her door for her. She muttered out a small "thank you" and started to walk inside her apartment complex when Elliot decided to speak up.

"Liv, do you, uh, need someone to stay with you? Just in case this rapist is out for justice?" Elliot started to worry about Olivia's safety. After all, she was the one that arrested the monster. She had chased him for over a mile until he tripped over an open man-hole, causing him to hit the ground and his arrest.

"Don't be so worried about me. I'll be fine, El. I've been a cop for a while now. I think I can handle myself. But if you're that worried, you are more than welcome to crash on my couch," Olivia told him. Elliot smiled at her and grabbed his bag from the backseat. As they were walking to the doors of the complex, Elliot locked the car.

To Elliot, something wasn't right. Something told him to hurry inside, so he did. In the apartment complex's garage, a man was watching Olivia and Elliot, and he waited for them to go inside before making his move. He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and placed in on Elliot's windshield.

"All in due time, my dear SVU, all in dear time," he muttered to himself as he also laid a manila packet and hid it between a tire slot.

 **HOW WAS IT? I had this chapter reviewed before I posted it, and they absolutely loved it, so I am hoping you will too! Who's ready for the action to begin? I KNOW I AM!**


	4. Chapter 3

**YES PEOPLE! Chapter 3 is here! I am moving this story to Wattpad too! I'm entering the Watty's quite possibly and I would love your support! Anyhow, on with the story!**

 **Olivia's Apartment- 12:30 A.M.**

A knock on the front door woke Elliot from his light slumber. He rubbed his eyes and stood from the couch. As he walked to the door, he felt the hairs on his neck stick up. Something was wrong. Elliot just knew it. He turned to look at Olivia's bedroom, but it was shut. Finally, Elliot was at the door and looked through the peephole. It was one of the complex's officials, and the man had an unreadable expression on his face. Elliot unlocked the door and poked his head out.

"Uh, can I help you, sir?" Elliot asked the man. The official nodded his head. Elliot didn't like the look that the man gave.

"Do you happen to drive a grey car, perhaps a 2014 Honda Accord model?" the man described the car. Elliot gulped and nodded his head. "Would you be so kind as to follow me?" Elliot nodded and grabbed Olivia's keys from the bar. He then left with the official and walked to the parking garage. Elliot was not prepared for what he saw.

His Honda Accord was ruined. Someone had slashed all the tires and broken every window. He also noticed a manila packet sticking out of the slashed tire on the driver's side and a piece of paper between his windshield and wiper blade. He carefully pulled the manila packet from the slot and opened it. Inside were pictures of girls and women, all ranging from 16-45, so he sealed it back up and promised himself to look at the photos more closely when he went into work later. He pulled the piece of paper from the windshield and read the note that was scribbled on it.

 _It's not over until I say it is. -You know who_

Elliot's heart dropped to his stomach. His mouth went dry. What was this person talking about? Could it be Brett making moves already? Surely not. Elliot thought for sure Brett would have left the city, even the state, by now. The official walked away while Elliot stood dumbfounded by his beaten car.

After what seemed like hours, he trudged back into Olivia's apartment. He unlocked the door with her keys and locked up when he was inside. He set her keys back on the counter and sat down on the couch. He turned on the table lamp and pulled out the manila folder. He was curious as to why he got the packet.

The pictures of the girls were humiliating. Some were out and about in town while others were in their apartments. The pictures ranged from innocent to downright disgusting. Some were naked; others were not. When Elliot got to the last few pictures, his world stopped. There, on one of the two polaroid printouts in front of him, was Kathleen walking in the park. The other one- while he should have been more worried about his daughter- was one of Olivia, but she was only in her undergarments and bathrobe standing in her kitchen with a glass of wine in hand.

 **SVU HEADQUARTERS**

 **7:15 A.M.**

Olivia and Elliot walked into headquarters together, but Elliot was hiding the manila folder inside of his blazer along with the note. He was going into the conference room to examine the photos more and see if there were any filed missing persons.

"Elliot, what is bothering you? Something is up," Olivia leaned over so only he could hear her. Elliot looked at her and faked a smile. He couldn't tell her that she had a picture that exposed her body. He couldn't tell her that she was one of hundreds of girls in the hidden manila packet.

"I'm fine, Liv. I'm just a bit tired," Elliot told her instead. He watched as she examined his face for any lies, but he kept his expression stoic. He wasn't going to give her the slightest gap for doubt.

"Hm," was all she could say as they sat down at their desks. Elliot pulled up Brett's profile and started searching for any clues that could point to him as the culprit behind those mortifying images.

 **Riley and Maya's Apartment**

 **8:00 A.M.**

Riley was awakened by a tickling sensation against her neck. She breathlessly giggled and shrugged her shoulders to stop the irritating source. Lucas huffed at Riley. He was just trying to show her some affection and she literally shrugged it away.

"Good morning, baby," Lucas said in his morning voice. Riley had never heard him speak that low before, so it was new to her. She giggled as she kissed his lips lightly.

"Good morning to you, too, cowboy," Riley smiled at her boyfriend. The same boy who had promised her a future family the day before was lying beside her in her bedroom. Boy, if her father saw her now, he would for sure lose it. She didn't mind though.

"What do you want to do today?" Lucas asked. He had some errands to run in town, but he didn't want to leave Riley alone. He looked at her while she checked her phone to see if she had any important plans.

"Aw man! I have a meeting on campus. I was offered to do student teaching, so I have an interview today with John Quincy Adams Middle School," Riley smiled. She rolled out of bed and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a simple bra and panties and walked to her bathroom. Lucas sat up in bed and admired the life he had been given. He had this amazing girl in the next room that meant the absolute world to him. He had his future as a veterinarian under way; all he had to do was graduate. He was ready for Riley, even if Riley wasn't ready for him. He couldn't wait to marry that girl. Lucas was so busy daydreaming that he didn't hear Riley's call for him. He heard her the second time.

"Lucas, could you please come here!" Riley called for him. Lucas rolled out of the bed and slipped on his grey sweatpants while he walked towards the bathroom. When he got there, the bathroom door was still shut. He knocked instead.

"Riley, sweetie, what is it?" Lucas started to worry. He heard Riley shuffling towards the door, so he moved out of the way. As soon as she opened the door, she raced into Lucas's arms. He tightened his grip around her, not caring that she only had on a bathrobe.

"I love you so much," Riley whispered into his ear. All Lucas could do was smile. That was his girl and he was so happy that she had said yes to be his future.

 **Back at SVU**

 **10:34 A.M.**

"Hey, Cap, could I see you in the conference room?" Elliot announced as he entered Cragen's office. The older man looked worried. Elliot had never been so straightforward with him.

"Sure, Elliot. What is this about?" he responded. Elliot only shook his head. As they were walking out, Elliot tapped Fin on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow. As the trio started to make their way to the room, Olivia stopped them.

"What is going on guys? Elliot, what are you hiding?" Olivia was starting to worry about her partner. She was sure he was hiding something from her. Everything was perfectly okay when she had gone to bed the night before, and then she woke up, and hell met her in her kitchen.

"Olivia," Elliot only used her full name when he was being serious, "It's nothing. Just go back to your desk and continue working on that case." Olivia nodded her head and begrudgingly trudged back to her desk and plopped down in her chair. When she was seated, the three men walked back to the conference room.

"Okay, Stabler, why are we here?" Cragen asked the detective. Fin wore a confused look that mirrored the Captain's attitude. Elliot pulled the manila folder from the cabinet along with the note. He set the two objects down on the long table and slid it over to the pair.

"Holy-," Fin was cut off by Cragen.

"Does Liv know?" Elliot shook his head. He motioned for them to keep looking. They had yet to stumble upon Kathleen and Olivia's photos. When they did, Fin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's messed up," he muttered. He was ready to kill. Cragen reacted a lot differently. He was furious.

"You find out who took these pictures. I'm going to call Olivia in and question her. Elliot, call Kathleen. It seems as if you'll have your hands full with this," Cragen commanded. Elliot grabbed the manila folder and note with him, and they all left and walked back into the squad room.

"Olivia, my office, now," Cragen pointed. Olivia was taken aback. She looked back at Munch, and all he did was urge her to follow the captain, so she did. Elliot followed while Fin stayed back with Munch and explained it to him.

"Olivia, please sit down," Cragen spoke as they walked into his office. He shut the door and sat down behind his desk. He put his head in his hands and shook it slowly. He had no idea where to begin.

"Elliot, is something wrong?" Olivia asked her partner. She was more than worried. She was terrified of his behavior. She looked back at Cragen and was waiting on someone to tell her what was going on and why she was in the dark about it.

"Olivia, have you noticed anything strange going on around you? Maybe someone following you?" Cragen spoke up. He watched as Olivia's face contorted between confusion and worry.

"Um, no. Why?" Olivia nervously asked. She was afraid to find out. Elliot pulled the manila folder out of his blazer and gave it to her. The photographs of her and Kathleen were on top, and she saw Kathleen's first.

"Someone's after Kathleen?" She was starting to calm down. What did this polaroid of Kathleen have to do with her.

"Look at the next one," Elliot urged. Olivia's nervousness slowly crept its way back into her system. She flipped to the next polaroid and nearly fainted. It was of her, and in her most intimate clothing that was only covered by a measly bathrobe.

"Oh my," Olivia didn't know what to say. She was scared, yes, but she was also nervous. Someone could have seen her a lot differently. Her head started to spin. "I think I'm gonna get some water." When she went to get up, Olivia fell to the ground.

"Olivia!" Elliot shouted as he shot from his chair and rushed to Olivia's side.

 **Central Park**

 **After Riley's meeting 1:45 P.M.**

Riley was wringing her hands as she walked out of the room where her interview had taken place. She had felt so confident going in, but now she felt as if she didn't do as well as she had planned. From inside her purse, her phone started to buzz and the objects surrounding it inside. She fished it out and saw that it was Lucas calling her.

"Hey, Lucas," Riley answered the phone. She had just gotten out from her interview at the school when Lucas had called her.

"Hey, princess! How was the interview?" Lucas asked. He had been at her apartment all day straightening up and cleaning rooms. He wanted to surprise Riley for when she got home.

"I thought it was amazing! They asked me so many questions, and I didn't hesitate on one. I think I have a good chance! Hey, let me call you back. I'm going to grab a quick bite before I head home." Riley and Lucas talked a bit more before Riley started walking towards the park. But all the sudden, she was yanked into the brush and into the woods.

"Let me go! Please!" She begged, but whoever had grabbed her was showing her no mercy.

 **Okay guys! What did y'all think? Yay or nay? Let me know! Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Right now, in this chapter, I'm not going into detail about the assault. I'm going straight for the call to SVU Headquarters. To give a recap, Olivia fainted, but she is okay! I will pick up from after the assault though! Okay, on with the story.**

 **Central Park**

 **2:03 P.M.**

"Hm, so beautiful," the man said as he walked away from a broken Riley. She was curled in the fetal position and felt nothing. In that moment, the brightest ray of sunshine was no more. She wanted to cry for help, but her voice just wouldn't. So, she did all that she could do; she cried.

"Don't move!" cried the voice of a woman. Riley opened her eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of a blonde girl running towards her. She took a shallow breath. Her lungs felt weighted. She felt lightheaded. Her head was spinning, and that man beat her. He took away her innocence. He took away what she had saved for marriage. He took a piece of her with him as he retreated.

"Miss, I'm calling the police. Don't fall asleep," the girl kept coaching Riley to stay awake. She fought so hard, but she couldn't hold on for much longer. She felt as if life was drifting away from her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The young girl's voice started to fade, and so did the light in Riley. If she recovered, she would never be the same Riley Matthews as she had been going into that meeting.

"The police are on their way. My name is Kathleen, and I'm going to stay right here beside you. Where is your phone?" Kathleen started to look around. She saw a shiny object lying a few feet away from the girl on the ground. She walked over to it and picked it up. There was a missed call from a Lucas. She decided not to call whoever it was back because this girl was raped, and she needed no more stress. That's what her father had taught her.

 **SVU Headquarters**

 **2:07 P.M.**

"Is that why you were acting weird, El? It was because someone is stalking Kathleen and me?" Olivia questioned her fellow detective while they were sitting at their reserved desks. Elliot nodded his head. He looked up at Olivia and all he could think about was if she got hurt and Kathleen, too. Suddenly, the phone started ringing.

"SVU, Stabler speaking," Elliot answered. Olivia noticed that his eyebrows had creased in the middle. Something was up. Olivia watched Elliot as he took in whatever information was being given to him over the phone.

"Kathleen, are you okay? You aren't hurt? Where are you?" Olivia's eyes widened. Did something happen to Kathleen? Olivia could tell that Elliot was getting scared. His oldest daughter had seen something or had been a victim…

"We'll be right there," Elliot hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. "We've got to go. Now. Kathleen was running in the park and stumbled upon a girl who had just been raped." Olivia's heart sank as she bolted out of her chair and followed Elliot to the exit. They hopped into Olivia's car since Elliot's car was out of commission for the time being.

"Is she okay?" Olivia managed to speak. Elliot nodded his head. He didn't want to know how Kathleen was feeling if he was being honest. She never had to witness such a heinous act nor the aftermath of it.

"She sounded okay. She was just freaking out because the girl looked terrible." They sped towards Central Park with the siren blaring.

 **Central Park**

 **2:15 P.M.**

"Dad! Olivia! Thank God you're here!" Kathleen rushed over to them, but Elliot didn't like what he saw. Kathleen's shoes were smeared with blood and grass. Her hands were bloody as well. Kathleen didn't touch the girl lying on the ground; she had sat beside her and ended up sitting in blood from all the wounds the girl had received.

"Lead the way," Olivia said. The paramedics and forensics team had just arrived, so they followed the trio to the victimized girl. Once they arrived, the forensics team started their job while the paramedics helped Riley. Olivia rode with her so she could be with her at the hospital. Kathleen watched in horror. When the paramedics picked up the girl, blood was oozing from the back of her head. It made her sick.

"Dad, I'm following Olivia in my car. I want to be there for this girl," Kathleen told Elliot as she jogged behind Olivia and the medical team. She got into her car while Olivia jumped into the back of the ambulance with Riley.

 **Mercy Hospital**

 **2:34 P.M.**

The ambulance sped into the entrance of the emergency room and unloaded Riley. Olivia came out of the back end as Kathleen was parking. The two women went in together as the team of medical professionals met the paramedics at the door and rushed Riley into the back.

"Get her to the OR, now! She's losing too much blood!" shouted one doctor. They would do a rape kit later. Although there may be no evidence left, Olivia didn't care. She wanted that girl to live. She needed to hear her testimony, and that would beat any evidence that they could collect.

Back at Central Park, Elliot and the forensics team searched effortlessly to find evidence. They found the girl's phone and looked at the screen. They noticed the missed call from a Lucas and decided to call him. It rang a few times before a flabbergasted male picked up the phone.

"Riley, where are you? You should have been home ten minutes ago," Lucas was cut off by Elliot.

"May I ask whose phone I am calling from?" Elliot asked the young-sounding boy. Lucas was confused. Did Riley lose her phone?

"Riley Matthews phone, sir," Lucas answered respectfully. Elliot was surprised. No one around New York spoke like that, but the boy did sound a little Southern.

"Mister, I'm going to need you to meet me at Mercy Hospital for some questioning," Elliot told Lucas. Elliot described his appearance to Lucas so he could have a mental picture of Elliot in his mind.

"I'll see you there, Detective," Lucas hung up the phone and rushed out of Riley's apartment. He grabbed the keys and locked the door as well. Then, he ran to his truck and cranked it up, speeding to Mercy. On his way there, he decided to phone Topanga.

"Mrs. Matthews?" Lucas asked. Topanga confirmed it.

"Yes, honey! What is it? Are you and Riley okay?" Topanga started to worry a bit. Lucas hardly called her.

"Could you meet me at Mercy with Mr. Matthews? I'm okay, but I think it has to do with Riley," Lucas told Topanga. "The police called me from her cell."

"Not Riley," Topanga started to sob. Lucas could hear incoherent words coming out of her mouth as she rushed out of Topanga's. "Lucas, go on to the hospital. We'll meet you there."

"Yes ma'am," Lucas responded. He hung up the phone and saw the hospital up ahead. He ran the red light and turned into the hospital. He threw his truck in park and shut it off before racing into the hospital. There, he saw a man in a black blazer holding a badge. Lucas figured that was the detective he spoke to over the phone.

"Hello? Detective Stabler?" Lucas asked the man. Elliot stood up alongside Olivia and Kathleen and shook Lucas's hand.

"Yes, that's me. You must be Lucas," Elliot motioned for Lucas to sit. Kathleen walked away and muttered something about grabbing drinks for everyone. Lucas sat down beside Elliot and Olivia.

"Can you tell me what happened to Riley? How much do you know so far?" Lucas started asking questions. He was confused. What had happened to Riley?

"We are so sorry, Lucas," Olivia reached over and patted Lucas's knee. He knew immediately that something bad had happened; he just didn't know the extent.

"Lucas, Riley was sexually assaulted in the park today. She sustained multiple injuries, including trauma to the head and ribs. That's all we know so far. She's in surgery," Elliot told him. Lucas could feel his heart breaking. He was stunned. Someone had taken Riley's innocence in just one petrifying act of violence.

"Who? Do you guys know yet?" Lucas kept questioning the two detectives. They only shook their heads. They pointed their fingers at the just freed rapist, Brett Bright. It was his MO. He targeted girls and brutally raped them away from society, mostly in wooded areas.

"We have an idea of who it could be, just no lead nor evidence," Olivia spoke up. Lucas only shook his head. His future was fighting for her life, and when she woke up, she wouldn't be the same as she was when she had woken up in that morning.

"Who is your suspect?" Lucas asked. Elliot's heart sped up. Brett was their suspect about the unclaimed pictures of hundreds of girls, including Kathleen and Olivia.

"Brett Bright," Olivia spoke to him. Lucas's eyes widened. He had seen the horror unfold on the news while he was in Texas.

"I thought he was in prison," Lucas said exasperatingly. Why would someone choose his Riley? She had never done anything wrong. She hadn't hurt anyone.

"Riley did nothing wrong. Brett's MO is to target college girls who are alone. He stalks them, takes pictures of them, and if he gets the chance, he rapes them. We believe he targeted Riley months ago. Had she ever mentioned anyone giving her looks or watching her?" Elliot questioned. Lucas told them the story of the man outside Riley's bedroom window the night before.

"He started taking pictures. Here, I have one of him on my phone. It's not a great picture; you can only see some of his face and his arms. He had a few tattoos," Lucas recalled. He pulled out his phone and showed the detectives. Olivia couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man was, in fact, Brett. She couldn't believe that he'd make a move so quick.

"It's him, El. We have to get him," Olivia started ranting. She was ready to get this guy. The proof was there; he had stalked Riley Matthews, and the picture on Lucas's phone proved it.

"Liv, we don't know if he's the one who attacked Riley, though. I want to believe it's him. I really do, but what if it isn't?" Elliot wanted to get everything right. He wanted the sick son of a bitch to rot in hell. He didn't like the fact that Kathleen had been on his hitlist.

"Lucas! Honey!" Topanga and Cory came flying through the emergency room doors. Lucas got up immediately and hugged the two. Topanga's makeup was a mess from all the crying she had been doing, and Cory's eyes were red around the rims.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, these are Riley's parents," Lucas introduced the pairs to each other. Elliot shook hands with Cory while Olivia wrapped Topanga in her arms and tried to soothe her.

"Detective Stabler, what happened to our daughter?" Cory asked as he hugged Topanga from her side. They weren't prepared, but they had to know what had happened to their only daughter.

"She was sexually assaulted in Central Park Today between 1:50ish and 2:00. My daughter actually found her on her run through the park," explained Elliot. Kathleen came back with snacks, drinks, and magazines. She saw Topanga and nearly freaked.

"Dad, that's the Topanga Matthews, the lawyer I kept telling you about! She is amazing at her job," Kathleen ranted as she handed drinks to everyone. She shook Topanga's hand and told her how big of an influence she had been in her school years. "Your cases and wins were amazing. I kept the attitude you had in those courtrooms in my law school. They loved it!"

"Thank you, sweet girl! It's always nice to meet a fan, if that's what they call them," Topanga smiled for the first time since she had heard about Riley. She looked over to Cory, and it broke her heart to see him breaking on the inside. She reached for his hand, and he gladly accepted.

"The family of Miss Riley Matthews?" The doctor came out and called for them. This was it. The moment everyone was dreading. This would be the news that either helped the family or hurt the family more.

 **What did you guys think? Yes? No? I'm posting tomorrow too! I have to have five chapters in order to enter the Watty's! This will be my first time ever to enter, and I honestly can't wait to do so! Thank you all for being so supportive! If you don't mind, leave a vote if you read this! Tell me what you think! I love you all! Kisses!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Mercy Hospital**

 **4:36 P.M.**

Topanga, Cory, and Lucas stood together while Elliot, Olivia and Kathleen stood off to the side and watched as the trio took in the news. Olivia winced at Topanga's drop to her knees and rushed to hug her. Kathleen stood tall beside her father. Elliot hugged Kathleen tight against him.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I should've told you sooner," Elliot told his daughter. He would tell her about the pictures later, but in that moment, he just wanted to feel her just to reassure himself that she was okay.

"Doctor, can we see her?" Cory asked. Lucas had his arms crossed in front of his chest; it was almost as if he was giving himself a hug. He needed to see Riley. He needed to be sure that she was okay. If she wasn't, he didn't know what he would do.

"Yes. Mrs. Matthews, your daughter is awake, and she wants you to help her shower. We've done a rape kit already," Doctor Oswald told her. She and Olivia stood from the floor. When Olivia started to let go, Topanga held on tighter. She needed a female with her. She didn't want to be in there alone with Cory and Lucas.

"I'm right here, Mrs. Matthews. I've got you," Olivia soothed as they made their way into Riley's room. She was in ICU due to her severe injuries. The four of them arrived at Riley's room, Room 209, and peered inside. Riley was lying on her back as she stared out the hospital window. She wasn't looking at New York the same way again. She was watching the people mingling on the streets, wishing she was there instead of in this hospital bed.

"Honey?" Topanga called. Riley didn't respond. She didn't even acknowledge that anyone was in the room. Lucas even tapped her shin. Nothing. No wince or any sign of interruption. Riley Matthews was broken.

"Riley, sweetie, do you still want that shower?" Topanga kept trying to hear her daughter's voice. She felt that if she could hear the sound of Riley's voice, her worried mind would be at ease for a little while. Riley only nodded her head, never uttering a word. Lucas and Cory helped her out of bed, and when they saw her bruises on her arms and legs, they both grimaced. Riley had to be in an immense amount of pain.

"C'mon, honey. You can do this," Cory coached his daughter. He and Lucas helped her to the bathroom so she could take a needed shower. Topanga turned to look at Olivia.

"Thank you. You helped my daughter when none of us could. I'll be forever grateful for that," Topanga told her. As Topanga turned away, Olivia touched her heart. She'd be so glad when Riley recovered from her state. She had a strong family, and she could tell that the blonde-haired boy cared a great deal about her. Olivia walked out of the room and back to Elliot and Kathleen.

"We can go now. They are going to wash her up. We'll come back later. Let's give them some time," Olivia told the father-daughter duo. The two stood up to join Olivia and walked outside to her car. As they got in, Kathleen hoped that the girl she found lying in a pool of her own blood would be okay.

Back in Room 209, Cory and Lucas sat outside the bathroom door and waited on Riley to finish her shower. Topanga was inside with her.

"Riley, I love you, sweetie. We're going to catch whoever did this to you. I promise," Topanga told her daughter. She would be strong for Riley because that was what they both needed. Riley would need her mom.

"Promise?" Riley croaked as she looked at her mom for the first time since they had arrived in her room. Topanga's eyes welled up with tears. Her only daughter, the girl who made her a mother, had finally spoken since this whole incident.

"Oh, baby, whoever did this just messed with the wrong person. He's going down. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to get him arrested and jailed for life," Topanga told her daughter confidently. Riley started crying.

"Why me, mom? Why did he choose me? What did I do? Did I do something? Is this my fault?" Riley couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She needed to know what she had done to provoke such behavior. She didn't understand why she was in this situation.

"It is not your fault. It never will be! Please stop thinking that it is because you didn't ask for this," Topanga said as she rinsed off Riley's shaking back. She was careful not to hurt the cuts on her back. When she started to rinse the front of Riley, she saw the bruises, gashes, and the small cuts from where she had been grabbed, dragged, and assaulted. She shuddered involuntarily.

"Mom, will Lucas still love me even though this happened to me?" Riley still cried. She didn't know what she would do without Lucas. She looked at her finger, but her ring was gone. "Mom, my ring! It's missing!" Riley's world was already falling apart, and that ring meant the absolute world to her. That was Lucas's promise to her. Now, it was gone.

"Honey, I'm sure they took it off before your surgery," Topanga assured her daughter. Topanga helped Riley out of the small shower and made her sit down on the toilet. While she was drying off her legs, Topanga saw the bruises on the insides of her thighs. She couldn't bear it any longer. She started to tear up, but she wouldn't let Riley see her cry.

"Mom, I'm so scared. What if I can't get pregnant because of him?" Riley voiced. That was her biggest fear. She had always envisioned herself as a mom. She thought that she would be a good mother, but, if this man killed that hope, Riley didn't know what she'd do.

The operation that they did was a minor one. They saw she was losing too much blood from the back of her head, but it wasn't as much as the doctors had thought. They gave her a quick stitch. Dr. Oswald did some X-rays on her after her "surgery", and it showed that she would have some bruised ribs, but other than that, she was physically fine. Sure, down there would be sore for a while, but the doctor had high hopes for a full physical recovery. He hoped for a full Riley recovery, emotions and all.

Topanga helped Riley off the commode and onto her feet. She started to dress her when she touched her sides.

"No! Don't touch me!" Riley screamed. Her first flashback had occurred the day of her assault, and she just couldn't get his face out of her mind. Brown hair with blue eyes. The tattoos on his arm...

"Riley, honey, it's just me! Your mom," Topanga soothed her daughter's heartbreaking sobs. She didn't know how to handle this. She'd never had a case with a rape victim, but now, her own daughter was just that. A victim.

 **SVU Headquarters  
5:24 P.M.**

"Lucas, that's good news. When will she be discharged?" Elliot asked into the phone. Lucas had just called him about Riley making a full physical comeback.

"I think tomorrow, but I'm not sure. They want to keep her for overnight observations. She's doing okay. We just have to watch how we touch her. She had an episode today and Topanga talked her through it," Lucas told the detective. He was happy that Riley would be okay.

"So, uh, I don't want to spring this on Riley and her parents, but we do need to question her soon. We told you who we believed did it. We just need her testimony," Elliot spoke into the mouthpiece of the phone.

"I'll let Cory know. Okay, Detective Stabler. Bye," Lucas hung up the phone. Elliot put his phone back on the hook and leaned back in his chair just as Olivia was coming back with their snacks. She sat down in her chair and handed Elliot a Dr. Pepper and a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos.

"Thanks, Liv," Elliot said as he popped the tab and had a sip of his soft drink. Olivia just nodded her head. Elliot sensed something was wrong, so he leaned up and looked directly at his partner. "Everything okay in there?"

"Topanga Matthews' daughter was beaten and raped today. Riley is so strong. I could see it, that look? She was distant, but those wheels were turning," Olivia said. She wanted Riley's recovery. She almost forgot the ring they took off her finger. She was engaged to the boy! "Elliot, I think she's engaged. I took this ring off her finger," Olivia pulled at the double diamond ring, "so they could attempt to stop the bleeding. I didn't want to risk someone taking it from her. There's no blood or anything."

"Liv, what if the girl's freaking out about it? It's a beautiful ring, I'll say, so I'm sure she misses it," Elliot told Olivia. Maybe he could find a ring like that. For Kathleen, of course.

"I'll take it to her tomorrow. I want her to have a clear conscience and a good night's sleep, if she can get it." Olivia couldn't imagine having that happen to her. She couldn't bear it. She'd put on a façade for everyone; no one would see her cry.

"Olivia, do you want to go out to dinner?" Elliot took the shot. He couldn't wait any longer to ask his partner out on a date. He knew they had feelings for each other. He could tell in the cases that they had done, and they gave each other looks. Olivia looked stunned. She never thought he'd have the guts to do it.

Olivia blushed. "Yes. I'm so glad you finally asked. When?" Olivia waited for an answer. She couldn't believe she was going to go out on a date with Elliot Stabler.

"How about Friday night?" Elliot suggested. Olivia smiled and nodded her head. She knew exactly what she wanted to wear. She stood up after she checked the clock. It was 5:30, and she had to go pick up Noah from a field trip he'd taken with the school.

"I'll see you later, El," Olivia said. She leaned down and kissed the older detective on the cheek and caused him to go red. No one else was in the squad room to tease him about it though. He watched as Olivia sashayed away to get her son. Elliot had to admit it. He could see why a lot of guys were after Olivia. He saw the teasing nature that she carried. She was so beautiful too, but Elliot wasn't the only one who couldn't wait to have Olivia Benson.


End file.
